


UNITED

by usernamewhatamidoing



Series: Inktober [22]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, cyberrelationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/usernamewhatamidoing
Summary: (“Are they just gonna stare at each other or...” Momo leans to whisper into Mina’s ear.“Shh, just wait.” Mina gently chastises her girlfriend.)





	UNITED

“Are you nervous?" 

"What was that?" 

“Are you nervous to finally be meeting Nayeon?" 

"Sorry, still can't hear you." 

"I said-!" Mina purses her lips, eyes narrowing before she lets out a sigh and shoves her seat partner's shoulder roughly. "Don't be a jerk." 

Sana only smiles and laughs lightly. "Sorry, you're just too cute not to tease. But really, it is kind of loud in here." 

"She asked if you were nervous to meet your girlfriend!" Momo all but yells from her window seat, earning the three of them several head turns and glares. 

Mina blushes profusely and pushes her back flush against the seat in hopes of disappearing between the two older girls. "Why are you two like this?" She groans lowly. 

"Sorry babe." Momo pouts, settling her head on the latter's shoulder. 

"To answer your question, I don’t know." Sana sighs, fiddling with her tangled earphones. “ I guess a mix of both? She said she wanted to take me sightseeing, so at least one of us is excited." 

"That's romantic." Momo hums, rolling her head slightly to glance at Sana. “Why are you worried though. Are you having second thoughts?” 

“No! No of course not. It’s just, weird.” Sana bites her lip, thinking of how to continue. “We talk and text and Skype all the time but it’s not the same you know? I just don’t want to get there and have her not like me, or vice versa.” 

“Sana,” Mina begins, “I highly doubt that would be an issue…” 

“I know, I know.” Sana is quick to agree. “I guess I’m just overthinking things.” 

“If it’s any consolation Nayeon really likes you. She told me so.” Momo cracks a wide smile, nudging her friend. 

“Yeah? Well I really like her too.” Sana chuckles. “That’s why I really want things to go well this week.” 

“I’m sure you two are gonna be inseparable by the time Sunday rolls around.” Momo says. “It’ll be us trying to hull you back onto the plane.” 

The sad smile that forms on Sana's face makes Mina uncomfortable and so she pushes Momo's head back up, giving her a look that she knows Momo will understand. 

(Momo means well but sometimes she lacks tact.) 

Mina realizes that she is lucky, being able to be with Momo nearly everyday. And in all honestly, when Sana had told her that she was in a long distance relationship, she had to laugh, because Sana was the type to crave not only emotional affection but physical affection. 

But it's been nearly two years now and Nayeon has steadily become a constant; Mina can feel the happiness radiating off Sana in waves and that fact alone makes her believe that things will work out. 

\- 

“Fuck, where is Jeongyeon when you need her?" Nayeon fumes, storming about the apartment like a woman on a mission. 

"She's at work finishing off a power point for tomorrow." Jihyo sighs, trying not to pay too much attention to the older girl. “Speaking of, shouldn't you be there helping her?" 

"Oh please, we finished that thing weeks ago. Jeongyeon is just a perfectionist." 

"True..." Jihyo nods slowly. "Still doesn't mean I'm helping you clean." 

"Why not!” Nayeon balks, shocked that her best friend was still laying on the couch. 

"Because, for one, they're your clothes. And I've never actually seen you clean based off your own free will, so, I'm enjoying this.” 

Nayeon lobs a pillow at Jihyo's face which the latter promptly bats away with her hand. "Fuck off." 

“Someone is a little nervous for Sana huh?" Jihyo smiles and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. 

"You know what?" Nayeon huffs before walking away. "Forget it, I don't need this." 

"I don't see why you're so worked up about this." Jihyo finally stops with her teasing jabs. "It's not like you two just started dating." 

"It's the principle of it Jihyo, you don't understand." 

Looking at the clock, Nayeon curses once more before stumbling to the front door. “Shit! Okay, there are still dishes in the sink and the beds still need made, thanks!” 

“Hey! I didn’t say I would help!” Jihyo shouts just as the door slams shut. Dropping back onto the couch with a groan, she contemplates ignoring her friend’s comments, but in the end, hauls herself up while mumbling about her bossy roommate. 

\- 

The cab is slow and pricy but Nayeon doesn’t hesitate to toss thirty dollars into the back seat before she’s making a mad dash towards the arrivals entrance of the airport. She’d made it, but just barely. 

Her phone begins to buzz and when she looks she sees two missed texts from Sana, both updating her on her whereabouts. 

(She’s somewhere in the concourse and the thought that Nayeon could potentially be standing a few feet away from her girlfriend makes her palms sweat.) 

She’s equal parts nervous and excited and really she just wants to throw up but before she can even quell the storm of emotions in her stomach or take another step a loud squeal snaps her out of her thoughts. 

Thundering footsteps follow and suddenly Nayeon can’t breath because Minatozaki Sana is standing right in front of her, hair tussled from her previous sprinting, and it’s then that Nayeon realizes the pixilated screen of her laptop really doesn’t do the younger woman justice. 

“Nayeon?” A slow smile stretches across Sana’s face and it’s so warm and real- 

Finally, Nayeon takes a deep inhale and shakes herself out of her daze. “H-hey...” 

(“Are they just gonna stare at each other or...” Momo leans to whisper into Mina’s ear. 

“Shh, just wait.” Mina gently chastises her girlfriend.) 

“Sana-“ Nayeon tries once more to say something, anything, and that’s all it takes for the latter to pounce. 

Simply put, they’re a mess of laughter and tears, grappling at each other in the middle of the walkway. 

“This is so weird.” Sana giggles, burrowing her head further into the crook of Nayeon neck. 

“Tell me about it.” Nayeon chuckles as she wraps her arms tightly around Sana’s waist, holding her firmly in place. “I can’t believe you’re here.” 

Sana closes her eyes and simply hums, content to bask in the embrace until she hears someone clearing their throat a few feet away. 

Nayeon immediately loosens her hold much to Sana’s dismay, and they turn to face two smug grins. 

“Um, Nayeon, these are my friends, Momo and Mina.” 

“A pleasure to finally be meeting you Nayeon.” Mina smiles pleasantly. 

“Hey, nice to meet you.” Momo waves, nearly barreling into Nayeon as she pushes forward, intent on inspecting her friend's girlfriend with great determination. 

"Momo stop it." Sana whines, pushing at the girls shoulder in vain. 

\- 

They choose to walk back to Nayeon's apartment, and while it's a over an hour by foot, it's a great way to see the city. 

Nayeon is content to play tour guide, pointing out all the most important buildings and offering tidbits of history here and there. It's better than being questioned by Mina and Momo, she'd admit; plus the way Sana keeps smiling at her is a welcomed bonus. 

"Thanks for tolerating them." Sana slows her pace to walk side by side with Nayeon. 

"Mm?" Nayeon turns, waiting for the walk signal to turn at the intersection. 

"Momo and Mina? They can be, a lot." Sana giggles. "They just want to make sure you're not actually like a serial killer or anything, and obviously I've told them you're not but they wanted to make sure for themselves. So thanks. For handling them so well." 

"Uh, yeah." Nayeon chuckes, shaking her head. "Of course. It's not a problem. It's good to know you have friends that care so much about you." 

"Yeah." Sana nods, looking on at the two aforementioned women who are still gawking at the towering buildings surrounding them, pointing out the slightest of details with child like excitement. "It is." 

They're walking closer now, and with every step Sana swears she can feel their knuckles brushing against one another. 

(They're a little too close and Nayeon smells just like the perfume she had been describing to Sana over Skype last week- the one Sana may or may not have made a special trip across town just to smell at the large department store- It's a lot to process because Sana knows a lot about Nayeon and she knows Nayeon knows a lot about her.) 

And yet, now that they're meeting for the first time it's odd because she doesn't want to rush anything or assume that they're on the same page. The hug at the airport was one thing but now? Now Sana just wished there was some sort of guide on how meeting your girlfriend of two years of the first time in real life should go. 

"Sana," Nayeon speaks, grabbing her from her thoughts, "um, do you mind if I hold your hand?" 

There's a light blush dusting it's way across the eldest's cheeks and Nayeon is flashing her that signature toothy grin. 

"Of course you can silly." 

Sana smile as Nayeon reaches between them, catching ahold of her pinky and ring finger before fully intertwining their hands; it seems she's not the only one with uncertain feelings. 

"It's weird right?" Nayeon speaks reiterating Sana's words from earlier as she slows her pace even more allowing Momo and Mina to take the lead. 

"A little." Sana concedes. "But, I'm really happy." 

"Yeah?" Nayeon squeezes Sana's hand a little tighter. "Me too." 

Warmth spreads through Sana at the affectionate gesture and she can't help the way she leans into Nayeon's side. 

And it's nothing big. 

It's not a proposal or a confession of unyielding love- they both have thoroughly discussed their options and know now is not the right time- but Sana can already feel herself becoming addicted, can already feel her feelings becoming knotted in the pit of her stomach and knows that she's sunk. 

And to be quite honest, Sana's okay with that. 

She's okay with not having any plans for the future, she okay with knowing that after this week she'll have to go back home. 

Because she's with Nayeon _now,_ holding her hand and making her blush into an oversized scarf. 

Because deep down, she knows she really loves Nayeon, and it doesn't matter that she's usually an ocean away- she'd wait as long as it takes for them to finally be together. 


End file.
